


海上方舟[32-33章/备用版]

by Alixia



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixia/pseuds/Alixia





	海上方舟[32-33章/备用版]

第三十二章  
这间卧室里充斥着衣料撕毁的声音、纽扣落地弹起的声音和男人粗重喘息的声音。  
“李东海，你居然已经这么硬了。”赤裸相见时，李赫宰看着李东海已经怒张硬挺的性器有些不可思议的轻笑出声，他用右手握住那发烫的器官把玩着，并看着李东海情难自禁呻吟的样子。“明明我还没开始疼爱你，就已经忍不住了？”他说着居然低头亲了它一口。  
李东海的身体本就在这场不知何所起的情欲里痛苦万分，眼下更被李赫宰这些令人难堪的亵玩花招折磨的难以自持。“李赫宰…别折磨我。”  
“想要吗”  
“我想要…快给我…”他才回答完，就被李赫宰分开双腿，那人细密的亲吻随之落在他大腿内侧的细腻皮肤上，那些吻甚至还在向上、向着更难以启齿的地方蔓延。李东海觉得自己快被一种类似害羞的情愫杀死，他伸出手想关掉台灯，却被李赫宰阻止。  
“李东海，我要你把自己毫无保留的给我，我要看着你在我怀里高潮的样子。”李赫宰几乎是咬着牙说完这番快要让李东海立刻高潮的话，接着，他就在李东海复杂的目光里低头含住李东海的性器，吞吐吮吸，直到那男人瘫软在床上放声浪叫。  
“啊嗯…李赫宰。”李东海的手穿过腿间李赫宰的头发，纵然全身都浸泡在性欲的囚牢里，但前端强烈又羞耻的快感却依旧不能填补他的空虚，他知道自己渴望更强烈的快慰，他渴望被占有，只有占有才能让他被拯救。“李赫宰，上我，快点……上我！”  
“本来想对你温柔一点，这可是你自找的了，李东海…”李赫宰的眼睛几乎血红，他伏在李东海身上，将充血鼓胀的阳具插入身下男人的后穴中，随即因为性器被肠壁紧紧包裹的快感闷哼出声。  
李东海更是在这期待已久的充盈感中舒爽的呻吟不断，后穴的酸胀感提醒着他此时他的身体正在被他人侵入，那人是他先前最恨但如今却最需要的人。这种认知让那种介于异物感和快感之间的刺激渗入李东海的脊髓，快乐的让他落泪。这一次，不需要李赫宰的引导，李东海就主动抱住了他。  
“李赫宰…李赫宰，操我。”  
“今晚你最好受得住。”  
猛烈快速的抽动下，整张床都吱呀摇晃。李东海从来没有感受过这么剧烈的性快感，他根本无法控制自己不叫出声。或许对于李赫宰来说也是，他低头舔吻着李东海的脖颈、肩头，无比沉浸在终于征服猎物的愉悦之中。  
“嗯…再深一点，李赫宰…快，呜…李赫宰…”不够，还是不够，李东海知道自己还奢求更多的印记和证明。他清楚地了解自己已经一无所有，要想活下去，他必须得到李赫宰的认同。而他也知道如何把自己全部奉献出来：“李赫宰，咬我…让我疼…”  
如果不是因为眼泪，李东海大概就能看到此时李赫宰眼里不加掩饰的惊讶。他停下动作，不可置信的抚上李东海的脸颊。  
“李东海，你会后悔。”  
身体和精神上的空虚感让李东海发疯，也可能他已经疯魔了，而这一幕在李赫宰眼中，就是李东海的神情果真像狼一样狠毒。李赫宰还没回过神，就被李东海狠狠的咬住肩膀，这一口发泄了半年来的全部仇恨，这仇恨疼痛入骨，连李赫宰也闷哼出声。  
男人的兽性于是被彻底激发，他双手死死地按住李东海，接着，他像第一次占有李东海时一样如同对待猎物一般咬上李东海的胸口。  
两具年轻的男性身体纠缠在床笫之间，如同动物牲畜一般交媾，甚至动物牲畜的交媾都会多些优雅的人性。汗水、血液，痛苦也是快乐的哭喊，还有窗外的如注暴雨。  
李赫宰舔去自己唇上的星点血迹，他看着身下沉浸在性爱中无法自拔的李东海只觉得胸口饱胀着占有欲。他又伸手握住李东海的右手，带着它覆上李东海的性器：“自慰给我看。”  
如果是此前，李东海大概会觉得受到了羞辱，但如今已经不会了，为了满足欲望，他丝毫不介意在李赫宰面前展示自己最淫糜最真实的样子。他握住自己的阳具亵玩套弄，快感下失神的扬起头叹息着。  
“唔…好爽，李赫宰，我还要…要你…”  
“给你，都给你。”  
李赫宰看着这样的李东海，再也无法压制自己的欲望，他快速而用力用性器抽插着李东海的后穴，每一次都狠狠地摩擦着最敏感的腺体，又在李东海承受不住的尖叫时啃咬着他的皮肉。  
李东海已经成为了李赫宰或性爱的最忠诚的奴隶，这种被侵犯占领的感觉逼退了他精神上承受了太久的苦痛。后穴一浪高过一浪的酸麻快感和不断出现的咬伤刺痛让他的迅速攀上欲望的顶峰，他配合着加快了手上的速度，终于在淹没他的快感之中释放出来。  
瞬间绞紧的肠壁让李赫宰也再难坚持，他深深的顶进蜜穴深处，将精液全部射了进去。他喘着粗气埋在李东海颈窝，动情的舔吻着，但不过一会儿，他就从李东海的身体里退出了，又狠狠地拉着李东海翻了个身。他的胸膛紧贴着李东海的后背，牙尖划过肩胛骨毫无瑕疵的皮肤。  
“今晚我不会放过你了，李东海。”  
在身下男人的呜咽声里，李赫宰硬挺的性器再次没入了那潮湿柔软的蜜口。

不管是昏迷还是熟睡，李东海已经很久没有过一夜黑甜无梦的睡眠了。第二天临近正午，他才在卧室内置的浴室中传来的淋浴声中醒来。他枕着自己的手臂，面色平静又安详的看着浴室的门，等待着正在赤身洗澡的男人回到他身边。  
他的等待没有耗时很久。李赫宰一边擦着头发一边推开门时，正好看到李东海一眨不眨的看着自己的样子。“睡得好吗？”  
李东海点了点头，说到：“你也才睡醒吗？”  
这时候李赫宰已经坐到床沿，他扶着李东海躺在自己的腿上。“早就醒了，但是一直看着你所以起晚了。”他边说着边轻轻拢着李东海的头发。李东海确实变了，不然在上床之后，他几时是现在这副乖顺又情色的样子。“帮你上好药了，也清洗过，今天就好好休息。”  
“你呢？”  
“我要去公司，还有昨天宴会的事也要处理。”  
李东海坐起身，他从背后抱着李赫宰，头抵着他的肩膀，像是在撒娇。“你要怎么处理？”  
李赫宰笑的眯了眼睛，他抚摸着自己胸前李东海的手指回答：“我想让你定，但是担心你狠不下心。李东海，你会吗？”  
“他既然喜欢男人，就给他几个男人。”  
李赫宰转头看向李东海，这个漂亮英俊的男人眼底依旧清澈，但话里却布满冰冷。突然间，他又笑着说：“还有，今天别去公司，留下陪我吧。”

 

第三十三章

做爱、做爱，无止境的做爱。  
“李赫宰你说了今天让我休息的！”  
李东海的双手被反剪在背后，他腰腿酸软，根本反抗不了精神奕奕且依旧力大无穷的李赫宰。再一次欺身压住李东海的男人嘴角挑着得意的笑容，用胯下已经硬挺的性器抵着李东海红肿的后穴磨蹭着。“李东海，是你让我留下陪你的，我这不就是在…好好陪你吗。”  
“我不是说这种陪我…啊嗯…”  
顶端微微没入的感觉让李东海的后背紧绷，漂亮的肌肉线条让李赫宰痴迷的俯下身子亲吻着：“你真不知道你有多漂亮，李东海…”  
“李赫宰你等一下！”他回过头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来楚楚可人，却又狡黠：“我会疼…”  
这副模样落在李赫宰眼中心头就像是冬日掉在鼻尖上的第一片雪花，带着凉意和湿意的融化。他于是坏笑着往后退了一些。“那就换个不让你疼的方法。”  
他的唇舌顺着李东海惊慌的目光滑入禁地，在他动情的娇喘中舔舐上后方的秘境。柔软湿滑的触感让李东海很快缴械投降，李赫宰得以立刻如愿的侵入李东海瘫软如水的身体。  
做爱、做爱，无止境的做爱。在这间变得黏腻湿热的卧室里，李东海突然觉得，这样做爱到世界末日，大概是最浪漫体面的死法。  
“李东海…”李赫宰咬着李东海的耳垂，含进嘴里舔舐。“李东海，我要射在你里面。”  
身下的男人面色潮红，早早就在高潮之中失魂落魄丢盔卸甲。“混蛋，你哪次不是…嗯，哪次不是射在里面。”  
李赫宰汗湿晃动的刘海偶尔挡住了他的眼睛，但却挡不住他的笑意。他又把李东海的腿分开了一些。  
做爱、做爱、无止境的做爱……

李赫宰赤裸着身体坐躺在客厅宽敞的沙发上，他曲起左腿，为的是方便同样赤裸着身体的李东海靠在自己的怀里休息。他右手拿着平板电脑，只靠拇指稍显费力的滑动着界面，为的是方便左手把玩着李东海颈子上戴的项链。  
而李东海虽然全身酸痛无力，却觉得精神从未如此轻松，轻松的好像是个不知愁滋味的十来岁少年。他侧躺在李赫宰怀里，手指轻柔的抚摸着李赫宰左腿上的伤疤。  
或许两个人心里都有某些想要提出的疑问，但并没有人真的开口就是了。  
“李赫宰，你说我可以向你开口。”李东海突然说。  
李赫宰的视线没有移出屏幕，但左手改为抚摸着李东海的头发。“对，我说过。”  
“那，我要演电影。”  
男人这才放下了平板，他偏过头看着李东海扬起的漂亮脸蛋，又伸手拍了下李东海的臀侧。“好啊，那几个剧本，有哪个喜欢吗？”  
“都喜欢，但是我想演另一个…”李东海伸手拍下李赫宰那只在自己股间作祟的手，但李赫宰却锲而不舍。“唉你别摸…我想演《贼心不死》。”  
李赫宰知道这部戏，但是作为一个流水线一般的犯罪喜剧，让如今的李东海演未免有些不够格了。“我还以为你不想演商业片。”  
“本来是不想演…但是我改主意了，偶尔任性一次，没关系吧？”李东海笑的甜蜜乖巧，只是表面乖巧，但是甜蜜大概是真的。他以往很少在李赫宰面前拥有笑容，现在这笑脸纯粹而富有感染力，连李赫宰的心情也更好了些。  
“知道了，明天就可以发新闻稿。”  
“后天吧，后天我要录节目，到时候我要自己宣布。”  
李赫宰翻身撑在李东海上方，他低下头亲了亲李东海的额头。“小东西，这才一分钟你就提了两个要求，这么贪心，可要拿出给我的回报。”  
◇◇◇  
李东海抵达电视台演播厅后台的化妆室时，《黑天鹅》剧组的其他人都还没有到。他于是和Vincent一起出去亲自买了咖啡和点心，拿回来分给这档大热脱口秀综艺的MC们，又把尚且没抵达的工作人员的份放在小冰箱里保鲜，这才又折回了化妆间。  
他推开门的时候，看见大概几分钟前才进门的池侑容正一个人坐在化妆镜前，眼睛通过巨大明亮的镜子直勾勾的盯着他。  
Vincent脸色不善的正想上前，李东海却主动拦住了他：“哥，你出去看看延珠和安导有没有到吧。”他拍了拍Vincent的肩膀阻止了经纪人正想开口说话的动作。“去吧，我没事。”  
门关上后，池侑容立刻冷笑出声。  
《黑天鹅》杀青的当晚李东海出事，池侑容随之心惊胆战了几个星期。但是没人来找他的麻烦，李东海没有、梁太太没有、公司没有、李赫宰也没有，他于是断定自己并不会遇到什么危险，这番下来他的傲慢有增无减。  
李东海却像是看不见他一样，兀自走去池侑容旁边的位子上坐好，他拿出随身携带的小说，居然真的静下心来看了进去。  
他的无视让池侑容怒不可遏的讥讽：“前辈还真是福大命大，要是死在车祸里，大概就是韩国陨落最快的传奇影星了吧。”  
他等着李东海的恐慌和颤抖，但是那人却依旧面色平静毫无波澜。“是啊，我运气好，毕竟活下来才能继续跟我们侑容抢饭碗啊。”  
这情景让池侑容难以置信，憋闷的怒火让他清秀的脸都涨的通红：“你…你算个什么东西！你以为你有多大本事？要不是你跟李赫宰睡了，你以为你能比过我？！”  
池侑容还想说什么，但却被李东海合上书的“啪——”的一声打断了思绪。  
李东海眼角带着和善的笑容，他说：“能跟他睡了就是我的本事，不服气的话，你也试试，看看他愿不愿意多看你一眼。”


End file.
